


16 Jahre später

by EveandJohnny



Series: Magische Zukunft [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Liebe, Magie, Multi, Mysterien, Romantik
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-18 16:23:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4712564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EveandJohnny/pseuds/EveandJohnny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anderthalb ereignisreiche Jahrzehnte sind seit der Schlacht um Hogwarts vergangen. Auch im sechzehnten Jahr erfahren die Familien Potter und Weasley keine Ruhe. Eine junge Frau taucht auf und gibt sich als Charlies Verlobte aus. Allerdings hütet sie ein großes Geheimnis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Die geheimnisvolle Frau

Kaum hatte sich der letzte Rauch des Hogwarts-Express verzogen, wandten sich die Potters und die Weasleys zum Gehen und verließen Bahnsteig 93/4 durch die Backsteinmauer. Hugo Weasley drehte sich um und warf den bis Weihnachten letzten Blick auf den Eingang. Da folgte ihnen eine junge Frau, deren schwarzes, leicht lilastichiges Haar wild im Wind der einfahrenden Züge flatterte. In ihrem Ohr blitzte ein Totenkopfpiercing, sie trug ein trägerloses Kleid, bestehend aus einer violetten Korsage und einem manganblauen, bodenlangen Rock, und über ihren Schultern lag eine schwarze, grob gestrickte Stola. Sie zwinkerte Hugo zu und pfiff schneidend durch zwei Finger. Ein Turmfalke landete auf dem ausgestreckten Arm, der in einem abgewetzten Lederhandschuh steckte. Bei dem Pfiff war Hermine erschrocken zusammengezuckt und hatte sich umgedreht. „Komm Hugo, trödle nicht!“, rief sie energisch und winkte ihn zu sich. Er lief zu ihr und deutete hinter sich. „Mum, hast du die Frau gesehen, die hinter uns vom Bahnsteig gekommen ist? Sie sah ganz komisch aus und hatte einen Turmfalken bei sich.“ Hermine sah ihren Sohn missbilligend an, blickte dennoch über ihre Schulter. Doch sie konnte keine komisch ausschauende Frau mit einem Turmfalken entdecken. „Hugo, ich sehe niemanden, der auf deine Beschreibung passt. Du musst es dir eingebildet haben.“ Trotzig sah er seine Mutter an, sagte aber nichts Widersprüchliches mehr.

Harry Potter und Ron Weasley saßen vorn im Wagen der Potters, während ihnen im Auto der Weasleys die beiden Frauen folgten. Wie jedes Jahr fanden sich die Potters zum Ersten-September-Treffen ein, welches seit der Hochzeit von Ron und Hermine Brauch war. Sie hielten auf der kiesgestreuten Einfahrt und stiegen aus ihren Autos. Die Männer verschwanden mit den Kindern außer Hugo im Haus, die Frauen blieben noch im Garten. „Hermine, deine Rosenbüsche sehen prächtig aus. Meine gehen immer ein, egal, welchen Zauber ich anwende“, lobte Ginny ihre Schwägerin. Auf einem der Rosenstöcke landete plötzlich ein Turmfalke, der gelehrig die rechte Klaue ausstreckte. Daran befestigt war eine winzige Schriftrolle. Hermine zückte ihren Zauberstab, das Schriftstück entrollte sich vor ihnen. Es war mit ausladender, nach rechts gerichteter Schrift in violetter Tinte beschrieben.

**_Werte Hermine Weasley, geb. Granger, Werter Ronald Weasley_ **

**_Da er sich derzeit im Ausland befindet und unentbehrliche Aufgaben für das Zaubereiministerium erledigt, wird sich mein Verlobter in absehbarer Zeit nicht an eventuellen Treffen beteiligen können. Dennoch würde ich mich sehr geehrt fühlen, mich bei Ihnen vorstellen zu dürfen._ **

**_Hochachtungsvoll_ **

**_Cynthia Everton_ **

Ginny schaute von dem Schriftstück zu Hermine und wieder zurück. „Wer soll das sein?“ Hermine, ebenso unwissend, zuckte die Schultern, drehte den Zettel um und schrieb mit dem Zauberstab eine Antwort darauf. Sie steckte ihn dem Falken an den Fuß. Dieser erhob sich in die Lüfte und verschwand hinter einer Hausecke. Wenige Augenblicke später rief Hugo plötzlich: „Mum, da ist sie wieder!“ Hermine drehte sich um und folgte dem ausgestreckten Arm ihres Sohnes. Jetzt erblickte sie eben jene schwarzhaarige Frau mit eben jenem Turmfalken. „Sie ist es. Sie habe ich vorhin am Bahnhof gesehen.“ Die junge Frau kam geradewegs die Einfahrt herauf und vollführte einen Knicks. „Ich freue mich, dass ich Ihre Antwort so rasch erhalten habe, Mrs Weasley.“ Bestürzt starrten Ginny und Hermine sie an. Nur Hugo betrachtete den Gast neugierig. „Darf ich mich vorstellen, Cynthia Everton mein Name, Redakteurin beim _Täglichen Orakel_ und Verlobte von Charlie Weasley.“ Ginny bekam einen Hustenanfall und Hermine machte den Eindruck, als hätte sie einen Stock verschluckt. Sie blickte, ohne sich zu bewegen, zu ihrem Sohn und murmelte in einem Mundwinkel: „Hol deinen Vater!“ Hugo nickte und rannte ins Haus. Einen Moment später folgten ihm sein Vater und sein Onkel mit hinaus. Die fremde Frau stand lächelnd vor ihnen in der Auffahrt und knickste erneut. „Hermine, WER ist das?“, wollte Ron von seiner Frau wissen. Ohne die Augen von ihr zu wenden, antwortete sie: „Sie hat sich als Cynthia Everton vorgestellt, die Verlobte von Charlie.“ Rons Gesichtsausdruck verriet, dass er sich das im ersten Moment nicht vorstellen konnte. „Du sprichst von meinem Bruder, oder?“ – „Ich kenne keinen weiteren Charlie Weasley.“ Noch einen Moment lang blickte Ron skeptisch, dann hellte sich sein Gesicht auf und er schritt freudig auf sie zu. Er schüttelte ihr die Hand. „Herzlichen Glückwunsch. Heißt das, dass ihr bald heiraten werdet?“ Sie schüttelte schmunzelnd den Kopf. „Ich glaube nicht. Er hat mir ja nicht direkt einen Antrag gestellt, sondern nur den Ring als Symbol der Verbundenheit geschenkt.“ Harry musterte Cynthia erst aufmerksam und schüttelte ihr dann ebenfalls die Hand. Hermine gab nun ihre Abwehrhaltung auf, seufzte leise und sagte dann: „Da ihr bereits mit dem Duzen begonnen habt, bitte ich _dich_ mit ins Haus und schließe mich natürlich den Glückwünschen an.“ Sie deutete auf die offene Haustür. Cynthia lächelte, schüttelte ihr schwarzes, seidiges Haar und bedankte sich. Ginny reichte ihr im Vorbeigehen ebenfalls die Hand und drückte sie fest, gehörte sie doch ab jetzt zu ihrer Familie. In der Küche warteten die anderen Kinder gespannt auf das, was da kommen möge. Mit großen Augen betrachteten sie ihren Gast. Lily fragte freimütig: „Sind Sie eine Hexe?“ Ginny tadelte ihre Tochter mit einem strengen Blick. Cynthia jedoch zog einen etwa zwanzig Zentimeter langen, lilafarben schimmernden Zauberstab aus dem Gürtel ihres Kleides. An seiner Spitze erschien ein kleines blaues Flämmchen. „Beweis genug?“, fragte sie lächelnd. Lily nickte mit großen Augen. Nicht, weil sie der Zauber beeindruckte, Cynthias ganze Art war exotisch und faszinierend. Als der Zauber erlosch, steckte sie ihn wieder fort und zog sich dabei auch den Lederhandschuh aus. Darunter erschien ein zweiter schwarzer Spitzenhandschuh. Und unter diesem Handschuh zeichnete sich etwas Weißes Ovalförmiges ab. „Was ist das?“, fragte Harry und deutete darauf. Sie zog den Handschuh aus und offenbarte ein dunkelblau umrandetes Auge mit tiefschwarzer Pupille und einer leuchtend roten Iris, in der gelbe und grüne Flecken schwammen. „Was ihr hier seht, ist das Auge. Es dient als Erkennungsmerkmal und Kommunikationsmittel des Grauen Zirkels.“ Ron beugte sich vor, um die Tätowierung genauer zu betrachten, und fragte: „Der Graue Zirkel? Nie davon gehört.“ Cynthia grinste ihn an. „Der Orden des Phönix und Dumbledores Armee sollten doch auch geheim bleiben, oder?“ – „Und was macht der Graue Zirkel?“, wollte Harry wissen. Sie zupfte am anderen Handschuh und dabei kam eine weiß scheinende, hügelige Narbe zum Vorschein, die sich über den gesamten Unterarm verzweigte. „Er erledigt Angelegenheiten, bei denen so etwas zurückbleibt.“ Sie wichen zurück, der Anblick bereitete ihnen Schrecken.

 

Cynthia Everton verabschiedete sich mit einem Zwinkern und dem Versprechen, das nächste Mal mit Charlie wiederzukommen. Sie ging und der Postbote kam die Einfahrt herauf. „Gud‘n Tag, Mrs Weasley, die Kinder sind jetz‘ wieder in Hogwarts, nich?“, fragte er mit starkem Cockneyakzent. „Allerdings, Mr Luffin. Was haben Sie heute für uns?“ Er kramte in seiner Posttasche. „Eine Postkarte von Bill un‘ Fleur Weasley aus New York un‘ natürlich den _Tagespropheten_. Sagen Sie, war die junge Frau da grade Mrs Everton?“ Hermine nickte irritiert. „Is heute im _Propheten_ ; hübsches Mädchen, aber seltsame Kleidung.“ Er gab ihr die Post und winkte zum Abschied mit der von Altersflecken bedeckten Hand. Sie überflog flüchtig die Karte und steckte sie in die Schürzentasche. Dann warf sie einen Blick auf die Titelseite des _Tagespropheten_. Tatsächlich blickte sie von der unteren Hälfte aus einem kleinen quadratischen Kasten Cynthia an. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck wirkte leicht gequält, als sie lächelte, so als fühle sie sich nicht besonders wohl. Sie hielt ein Notizbuch und eine Schreibfeder in der Hand, mit der anderen strich sie den Rock ihres fuchsiafarbenen, langärmligen Kleides glatt. Über dem Foto stand: DAS PORTRAIT DER WOCHE: CYNTHIA EVERTON – Journalistin aus Dänemark. Näheres auf Seite fünf

Sie schloss die Tür hinter sich, schlug den Weg ins Wohnzimmer ein und setzte sich auf die Couch. Harry, Ginny und Ron verfolgten zusammen mit den Kindern die Übertragung eines Quidditchspiels auf dem kürzlich angeschafften Muggelfernseher, der allerdings aus Zaubererkanäle empfing. Hermine griff nach der Fernbedienung und schaltete auf lautlos. „Hey!“, protestierte Hugo, doch seine Mutter wedelte mit der Zeitung. „Heute steht ein Artikel über Cynthia im _Tagespropheten_.“ Harry schaute auf. „Tatsache? Dann lass mal hören“, forderte er sie auf. Hermine lehnte sich zurück, schlug die Beine übereinander und begann zu lesen:

 _Cynthia Everton, das klingt im ersten Moment sehr britisch. Doch britisch ist die junge Frau nur zur Hälfte. Ihr Vater Richard Everton wanderte vor 35 Jahren nach Dänemark aus. Der Muggel wurde eine feste Größe im dänischen Käsegeschäft. Seine Frau, die Hexe Emilia Everton, geborene Pøulsen, machte sich als erfolgreiche Malerin einen Namen weit über die Grenzen Dänemarks hinaus. Mehr allerdings will Mrs Everton nicht über ihre Familie verraten, nur noch, dass der Lebensstil ihrer Eltern ein wenig von ihrem eigenen abweicht. Allerdings ist diese Aussage sehr untertrieben. Cynthia Everton stellt die wohl schillerndste Erscheinung im europäischen Pressegeschäft dar. Allein ihre Vorliebe für farbenfrohe, extravagante Kleider und dazu passende Handschuhe macht sie bei jedem ihrer Termine zum Blickfang. Im Gegensatz zu anderen Kollegen wird sie von ihren Interviewpartnern als seriös, zurückhaltend und überaus kompetent beschrieben. Daher genießt sie hohes Ansehen nicht nur in der Redaktion ihrer Hauszeitung, dem_ Daglig Oracle (Täglichen Orakel) _, sondern auch in anderen Zeitungsredaktionen in Europa, so auch bei uns im Tagespropheten. Einer ihrer spektakulärsten Aufträge war wohl ohne Zweifel die Reportage über Charlie Weasley in den österreichischen Alpen, bei der sie über fünf Tage lang die Arbeit des renommierten Drachenforschers, der auch für das Zaubereiministerium tätig ist, dokumentierte. Diese erschien vor einem Jahr und zwei Monaten im_ Daglig Oracle _und wurde mit dem dänischen Pressepreis ausgezeichnet. Für die Zukunft plant die 29-jährige, ihren Schaffensbereich aus privaten Gründen nach Großbritannien zu verlagern._

Hermine faltete die Zeitung zusammen, so dass Cynthias Bild nach oben zeigte, und reichte sie den anderen. „Also haben sie sich bei dieser Reportage kennen gelernt“, stellte Ron fest. „Nehme ich an“, sagte Hermine und erhob sich, um sich um das Mittagessen zu kümmern. Lily deutete auf das Bild. „Das gefällt mir. Kann ich es haben?“ Harry riss das Bild für sie aus. Ginny hob ihre Tochter vom Schoß und stand auf. „Also, was haltet ihr davon, dass Charlie endlich eine Freundin hat? Sie sind sogar verlobt!“ Ihre Stimme hatte einen seltsam argwöhnischen Unterton angenommen. „Was hast du gegen sie?“, fragte Ron und verschränkte die Arme. „Nichts, aber ich hatte mir meinen Bruder bisher so vorgestellt, dass er bis ans Ende seiner Tage sein Leben in irgendwelchen abgelegenen Holzhütten fristet. Ohne weibliche Gesellschaft. Jetzt ist er mit einer exzentrischen dänischen Journalistin verlobt. Weißt du, was ich mich frage?!“ Sie stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und schaute ihren Bruder forschend an. Er verzog fragend das Gesicht. „Keine Ahnung, sag’s mir!“ Sie schritt auf und ab, während sie antwortete: „Ob es Mum und Dad schon wissen. Sie ist hier nach über einem Jahr aufgetaucht, hat sich als seine Verlobte vorgestellt und wir wussten nichts davon. Aber wenn es unsere Eltern wüssten, hätten sie uns doch sicher gesagt. Sie verschweigen uns doch nicht, wenn wir ein neues Familienmitglied bekommen. Oder etwa DOCH?“ Sie krauste die Nase und starrte Ron an. „Ich nehme an, dass Charlie und Cynthia vorhatten, es Mum und Dad noch zu sagen.“ – „Ron, sie sind seit über einem Jahr zusammen! Da müsste man es doch fertigbringen, seinen Eltern die neue Liebe vorzustellen. Bei dir und mir ging das doch auch schneller.“ Ron verdrehte genervt die Augen. „Vielleicht haben sie das ja noch vor? Du weißt doch gar nicht, wie der Plan der beiden aussieht. Erst wollten sie sichergehen, ob ihre Beziehung diese ungewöhnlichen Lebensstile aushält. Nachdem sie sich sicher waren, haben sie beschlossen, den anderen Bescheid zu sagen. Vielleicht wollen sie die Nachricht für Mum und Dad bis zum Weihnachtsfest aufsparen.“ Ginny schnaubte empört. „Was für ein Weihnachtsgeschenk“, murmelte sie geringschätzig.


	2. Ein besonderes Weihnachtsgeschenk

Molly Weasley wirbelte schon seit Tagen durch die Küche, um ihrer riesigen Familie ein in ihren Augen angemessenes Weihnachtsessen zu bereiten. Ihr Mann Arthur, inzwischen im wohlverdienten Ruhestand, saß die meiste Zeit im Sessel und las eines der vielen Bücher, welche Harry in den letzten Jahren aus dem Grimmauldplatz 12 mitgebracht hatte. In den vergangenen Jahren mussten die Weasleys zu jeder größeren Veranstaltung, die sich in ihrer Familie abspielte, ihren Fuchsbau magisch vergrößern, sonst würden all die Kinder und Enkel keinen Platz mehr im großelterlichen Haus finden. Daher standen um den Fuchsbau zurzeit noch einige bungalowähnliche Gebäude, in denen all die Familienmitglieder untergebracht werden sollten. Ginny, Ron und deren Familien waren die letzten, die noch erwartet wurden.

Als sie eintrafen, umarmte Molly sie, als hätten sie sich seit Ewigkeiten nicht gesehen. Sie lotste sie zu ihren Plätzen rund um den riesigen Esstisch mit all den ausladenden Speisen, unter denen sich der Tisch bog. Würstchen, verschiedene Sorten von Pudding, Kartoffelspalten in unterschiedlichen Zubereitungsarten und allerlei süße Kuchen und Torten. Als die meisten bereits beim Nachtisch waren, klopfte es plötzlich an der Hintertür. Molly und Arthur schauten erstaunt auf und musterten dann ihre Familie. „Hat es Charlie vielleicht doch noch geschafft?“, fragte Molly hoffnungsfroh und erhob sich vom Tisch. Ron warf Ginny einen triumphierenden Blick zu. Ginny verdrehte nur die Augen und schüttelte den Kopf. Inzwischen hatte Molly die Tür geöffnet und stieß einen spitzen Freudenschrei aus. „Charlie!“ schrie sie und fiel ihm um den Hals. „Hi Mum. Na, wie geht’s?“, fragte er sanft und strich seiner Mutter lächelnd über den schlohweißen Haarschopf. Sie löste sich von ihrem Sohn und trat einen Schritt zurück. Ihr Blick wurde plötzlich auf etwas gelenkt, was sich hinter Charlie bewegte. Hinter ihm stand jemand in einem bodenlangen, dunkelblauen Rock, welcher mit roten Rosenapplikationen geschmückt war. Er trat zur Seite und nun stand Cynthia in voller Schönheit vor seiner Mutter. „Oh Charlie, wer ist diese junge Frau?“ Doch dann besann sie sich eines besseren und bat die beiden zunächst herein. Während der Begrüßung hatten alle der Weasleyfamilie die Hälse gereckt, um einen Blick auf den anscheinend ungewöhnlichen Besuch zu erhaschen. Jetzt ging ein erstauntes Raunen durch den Raum, als Molly mit ihren Gästen eintrat. Charlie war in eine Bärenfelljacke gehüllt und schüttelte sich lachend den Schnee aus dem Haar, in dem sich in letzter Zeit immer mehr graue Strähnen versteckten. Die Frau, die ihm folgte, war sicherlich mindestens zehn Jahre jünger als er. Ihr seidiges schwarzes Haar schimmerte im Licht der über dem Tisch schwebenden Laternen leicht violett und das Kleid, das sie unter einem schweren Tweedmantel trug, war von einem bezaubernden nachtblau mit eingewebten Rosenblüten. Sie streckte Molly lächelnd die Hand entgegen, als sie sagte: „Guten Abend, Mrs Weasley, mein Name ist Cynthia Everton, aber nennen Sie mich doch bitte Tia“. Diese ergriff sie, schüttelte sie, doch plötzlich schreckte sie zurück. Sie drehte Cynthias Hand und erblickte einen Ring, auf dem sich eine Schlange wand, die gelbe Glassteine auf dem Kopf trug. Schlangen verband Molly Weasley immer noch mit dem vor sechzehn Jahren gestürzten Lord Voldemort, der die Zaubergemeinschaft in Angst und Schrecken versetzt hatte. „Mrs Weasley, machen Sie sich bitte keine Sorgen. Ich weiß, woran Sie jetzt denken, doch ich versichere Ihnen, dass ich nie etwas mit dem, dessen Name nicht genannt werden durfte, zu schaffen hatte. Diesen Ring habe ich von Charlie sozusagen als Verlobungsring erhalten. Nichts anderes bedeutet er.“ Während sie sprach, schaute Molly sie mit ernsten und zugleich erstaunten Augen an. Sie entschied wohl, dass genug über Voldemort gesprochen worden war, denn als sie antwortete, fand sich nichts davon in ihren Worten. „Ihr seid verlobt? Charlie, du bist tatsächlich verlobt? Oh, und ich dachte schon, du würdest nie jemanden finden.“ Erneut fiel sie ihrem zweitältesten um den Hals. Er grinste und schaute glücklich zu Cynthia. Sie lächelte zurück und sah sich dann neugierig in der Runde um. „Sagen Sie, ist es erlaubt, dem Essen eine weitere Köstlichkeit hinzuzufügen?“ Arthur, der nun ebenfalls aufgestanden war, entgegnete. „Aber selbstverständlich. Was haben Sie denn im Angebot, Tia.“ Sie holte ihren Zauberstab aus dem Mantel, tippte einmal auf die große Tasche, die um ihre Schultern hing und im nächsten Moment schwebte ein unter einer Käseglocke geschützter, turmförmiger Kuchen auf den Tisch. „. Nicht von mir, sondern von meiner Mutter gebacken. Ein Gedicht, dass versichere ich Ihnen und zugleich so etwas wie eine Nationalspeise.“ Sie hob den Deckel ab und gab Arthur, der ihr mutig eine Hand mit seinem Teller zu streckte, ein Stück. Ein Klirren lenkte die Aufmerksamkeit aller zum anderen Ende des Tisches, auch Arthur verharrte mit der Gabel auf halbem Wege zu seinem Mund. Angelina, Georges Frau, hatte ihren Löffel auf die Metallplatte mit dem Obst fallen lassen und starrte Cynthia an. „Sie sind diese dänische Journalistin, die im September im _Tagespropheten_ stand. SIE sind das!“ Cynthia nickte verwirrt. „Öhm, jaah. Die bin ich.“ Angelina klatschte begeistert in die Hände. „Ihre Reportage über meinen Schwager war wundervoll! Nachdem sie im _Propheten_ erwähnt worden war, habe ich sie mir besorgt. Sie ist tatsächlich auszeichnungswürdig.“ Cynthia sah erst erstaunt zu Charlie, dann lachte sie leise. „Ich freue mich, dass Ihnen meine Arbeit über ihn gefallen hat. Ich habe doch nicht allzu viel Unsinn geschrieben, hoffe ich.“ Angelina schüttelte bestimmt den Kopf. „Im Gegenteil, Sie haben meinen Schwager genauso dargestellt, wie ich ihn kenne. Aber da Sie ja nun augenscheinlich zur Familie gehören, darf ich Ihnen das Du anbieten?“ Sie klimperte kokett mit den Wimpern, was ihr einige Lacher brachte. „Oh, sehr gern. Nun muss ich aber auch einmal etwas fragen. Angelina Weasley, geborene Johnson? Liege ich richtig?“ Während sie sprach, hatte Molly zwei Stühle organisiert; den einen schob sie zwischen Ginny und Angelina, den zweiten zwischen Ron und Bill. Charlie setzte sich zwischen seine Brüder, Cynthia gesellte sich zu Angelina, damit sie sich weiter unterhalten konnten. „Woher kennst du mich? So ein großer Quidditchfan?“, fragte Angelina geschmeichelt. Doch Cynthia schüttelte den Kopf. „Oh nein, ich nicht, aber ein befreundeter Sportreporter ist ein großer Verehrer deiner Fähigkeiten. Ich halte mich lieber an Muggelsportarten.“ Mit dieser Bemerkung erstarben rund um den Tisch alle Gespräche. Jeder war daran interessiert, mehr über die ungewöhnliche Frau zu erfahren, die ihr Verwandter mitgebracht hatte. Angelina zog die Stirn kraus. „Welche Sportarten sind faszinierender als Quidditch? Ich kann mir keine vorstellen?“ Cynthia lächelte schelmisch. „Dann hast du noch nie Fußball gespielt. Oder Badminton. Oder Volleyball. Oh, es ist eine wahre Freude, diesen Sportlern zuzusehen, aber selbst an Spielen teilzunehmen, macht noch mehr Spaß. Diese Sportarten kommen ganz ohne Magie aus, es zählt nur körperliche Ausdauer. Ich finde das wunderbar. Mir geht es so, dass diese zauberlosen Sportarten einen willkommenen Ausgleich zu gefährlicher Magie sind.“ Jetzt meldete sich George zu Wort. „Welche gefährliche Magie meinst du? Todesser?“ Er wirkte tief erschrocken. Cynthia hob abwehrend die Hände. „Nein, nein. Nichts, worum ihr euch sorgen müsst und wobei auch der Orden nicht aktiv werden muss. Diese Fälle sind bisher nicht an die Öffentlichkeit gedrungen und dass werden sie auch weiterhin nicht tun. Dafür sorgt der Graue Zirkel, dem auch ich angehöre.“ Die angespannte Stille, die eingetreten war, als George das Wort Todesser erwähnte, entspannte sich durch das tiefe Ausatmen von Molly Weasley. Angelina schien noch nicht fertig mit dem Verhör ihrer neuen Schwägerin. „Im Sport stehst du also mehr auf Muggelaktivitäten. Wie sieht’s sonst so aus? Musik? Literatur? Fernsehen?“ Das letzte Wort zog sie in die Länge, weil das die Zaubergemeinschaft erst seit Kurzem kannte. „Oh, auch da ziehe ich tatsächlich Muggeltätigkeiten vor. Meine favorisierte Musikgruppe ist eine Metalband aus Dänemark, bei Büchern bevorzuge ich einen deutschen Fantasyautor und im Bereich der bewegten Bilder stehe ich auf eine Sitcom aus den USA, alles ohne jegliche magische Beteiligung. Es ist aber nicht so, dass ich alles verpasse, was sich in diesen Bereichen in der Zaubergemeinschaft tut. Aber das der Muggel gefällt mir schlicht und ergreifend besser.“ Plötzlich verschwanden all die Köstlichkeiten vom Tisch, Molly klatschte in die Hände und rief: „Versammelt euch doch bitte alle im Wohnzimmer!“ Sie erhoben sich und drängten dann auf Arthurs Geheiß hinaus auf den Hof, um in einen Raum zu gelangen, der dem Vereinssaal der örtlichen Quidditchmannschaft nicht unähnlich war. Allerdings war dessen Decke nicht so hoch. Hier standen gemütliche Sofas, uralte, aber noch intakte tiefe Ohrensessel und allerlei andere Sitzgelegenheiten, auf denen die Gäste jetzt Platz nahmen. Molly, Arthur sowie Ginny und Ron und deren Familien ließen sich auf den Sesseln und Couches rund um den von Charlie und Cynthia ausgewählten Sitzplatz nieder. „Ihr habt euch also bei dieser Reportage kennen gelernt“, fing Arthur an und nippte an seinem Feuerwhisky. Charlie nickte. „Oh ja. Erst bekam ich die Anfrage, die mir ein kleiner Turmfalke brachte. Er kam völlig zerzaust zu mir und seine Schwanzfedern waren auch ein wenig angekohlt. Einer der Drachen, die dort oben hausen, musste seinen Weg gekreuzt haben. Zunächst war ich verblüfft; ich hatte meine Arbeit nie als besonders oder vorstellenswert betrachtet. Zwei Tage, nachdem ich meine Antwort abgeschickt hatte, stand Tia vor der Tür. Sie stellte noch einmal sich und ihr Anliegen vor. Ich bat sie herein, da fiel mir auf, dass dieser kleine Turmfalke auf ihrer Schulter saß. Er musste also zu ihr gehören.“

Plötzlich fühlte Tia ein scharfes Kribbeln in ihrem linken Unterarm. Das konnte nur eines bedeuten: in etwa zwei Minuten würde das Auge beginnen zu leuchten. Davon durften die übrigen Weasleys nichts mitbekommen, nicht einmal Molly und Arthur. Sie beugte sich vor und wandte sich an die strickende Mrs Weasley. „Molly, hast du vielleicht so etwas wie eine Wärmflasche oder ein Wärmekissen? Ich glaube, ich habe mir den Magen verdorben. Es liegt gewiss nicht an der Qualität deiner Speisen, vielleicht vertrage ich manch englisches Essen einfach nicht“, sagte sie und stand bereits auf. Molly blickte irritiert, erwiderte aber dann: „Aber natürlich, ich bring es dir in dein Zimmer.“ Tia warf einen bedeutungsvollen Blick zu Charlie, der sofort verstand. „Ach lass nur, Mum. Ich kann das auch erledigen.“ Als er das sagte, war Tia schon zur Tür hinaus. Ein beißendes Brennen fuhr ihr durch den Arm, dann leuchtete durch den Stoff ihres Handschuhs das Auge auf. Alle farbigen Teile strahlten, was hieß, dass ihnen heute ein besonders schwieriger Fall bevorstand. Sie holte tief Luft und disapparierte. Einen Moment später trat Charlie durch die Tür und ging zu ihrem Bungalow, wohlwissend, dass Tia nicht in ihrem Bett liegen würde. Er warf die Wärmflasche auf das leere Bett, schaute kurz zum Fenster hinaus und seufzte. Dann gesellte er sich wieder zu den anderen, seine Gedanken schweiften jedoch die ganze Zeit zu Tias riskanten Unternehmungen.

Gegen Mitternacht brachen sie dann in ihre Zimmer auf. Charlie drückte die Klinke herab, in der Hoffnung, Tia könnte inzwischen wieder aufgetaucht sein. Doch alles, was er vorfand, war ein leeres, kaltes Doppelbett. Schweren Herzens legte er sich hinein und versuchte zu schlafen. Es gelang ihm nur schwer.

Es ging bereits auf Morgen zu, die Dämmerung schimmerte golden und zartrosa über den Bergen hinter Ottery St. Catchpole, da fuhr ein leiser Luftzug durch den Raum. Augenblicklich war er hellwach. Auf der anderen Seite des Bettes stand Tia- endlich! Allerdings sah sie äußerst mitgenommen aus. Der Rock ihres edlen Kleides hing an einigen Stellen in Fetzen, ihr fehlte der Umhang, das Haar stand in alle Richtungen ab, aber am schlimmsten sah die Korsage aus. Von der linken Hüfte zog sich bis zur Mitte des Rückens unterhalb der oberen Korsagenkante ein riesig klaffender Schnitt. Die Haut darunter war rosig und sah seltsam verknotet aus. Erschrocken sprang er aus dem Bett und kam auf sie zu. Ihr Gesicht war von Dreckschlieren überzogen und getrocknetes Blut klebte an ihrer Wange. Als sie ihm ins Gesicht sehen musste, drehte sie den Kopf weg, weil sie trotz der schwachen Helligkeit das Glitzern in seinen Augen bemerkte. „Hilf mir mal bitte aus meinem Kleid“, murmelte sie und drehte sich um. Er zog die Schleife auf, lockerte die Schnürung und schob vorsichtig das Kleid nach unten. Mit der leuchtenden Spitze seines Zauberstabs begutachtete er all die Narben, die sich weiß von der hellen Haut seiner Verlobten abhoben. Nur die allerneuste Narbe hatte einen leichten Rosaton; sie war die größte und furchteinflößendste von allen. Sein Zeigefinger fuhr darüber, wobei sie leicht zusammenzuckte. „Ich hatte dich doch gebeten, damit aufzuhören“, flüsterte er eindringlich. Sie schlug die Augen nieder, drehte sich wieder zu ihm und murmelte: „Ja, das hattest du. Aber ich kann nicht einfach damit aufhören. Ich habe einen Eid geschworen, mit all meinen Fähigkeiten den Grauen Zirkel und damit das Gelingen unserer Aufgaben zu unterstützen. Ich kann da nicht einfach austreten!“ Sie lehnte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter und musste traurig feststellen, dass er versuchte, ein Schluchzen zu unterdrücken. „Aber irgendwann werde ich dich vielleicht nur noch in Einzelteilen zurückbekommen. All deine Narben machen mir Angst. Ich will nicht, dass noch mehr und noch größere hinzukommen. So wie die neuste aussieht, musst du ja fast zweigeteilt gewesen sein, bevor dich einer des Zirkels behandelt hat. Ich will diese Furcht vor dem Verlust nicht länger mitmachen. Jedes Mal, wenn du verschwindest, sitze ich in der wahrlich unangenehmen Situation, nicht zu wissen, was mit dir passiert. Lebst du noch oder -“ Er sprach nicht weiter, aber das war auch gar nicht nötig. Jetzt erst hatte sie den Mut aufzuschauen. „Bitte glaub mir, dass es mir genauso geht. Ich würde ein ums andere Mal auch lieber mit dir gemütlich auf der Couch liegen, anstatt gegen aufrührerische schwarze Magier zu kämpfen.“ Sie hob sich auf die Zehen und gab ihm einen vorsichtigen Kuss auf die Lippen.


	3. Die Wahrheit

Monate später, der Frühling verabschiedete sich bereits, um dem Sommer in den Bergen Platz zu machen, verbrachten Charlie und Tia die Tage in der kleinen Hütte in Rumänien, die er nach der Schlacht um Hogwarts nicht mehr betreten hatte. Er hatte sich ihr zugewandt und beobachtete, wie sie schweigsam atmend auf dem Rücken neben ihm auf dem Bett lag. Irgendwann fragte sie unvermittelt: „Charlie, wünschst du dir eigentlich Kinder?“ Jetzt schaute sie ihn an, ernst und zugleich liebevoll. Er musterte sie neugierig. „Ich habe mir, ehrlich gesagt, nie großartig Gedanken darüber gemacht. Ich hatte genug mit den Drachen zu schaffen. Warum fragst du? Ich glaube, wir sollten da nichts überstürzen, oder? Auch wenn ich 42 bin.“ Sie lachte leise auf. „Weißt du, ich habe vor, aus dem Grauen Zirkel auszutreten.“ Verblüfft und gleichzeitig irritiert stützte er sich auf seinem Ellbogen ab. Hatte sie nicht eben noch nach Kindern gefragt? Was hatte jetzt der Graue Zirkel damit zu schaffen? „Aber ich dachte, das geht nicht? Das hast du selbst behauptet!“, sagte er vorwurfsvoll. „Ja, das habe ich selbst behauptet. Damals erschien es mir so, auch, weil viele Frauen nur eine Auszeit nehmen und sich dann wieder ins Getümmel stürzen. Ich habe mir aber überlegt, endlich mein altes Leben hinter mir zu lassen und zu meiner ursprünglichen Identität zurückzukehren. Unser Kind soll nicht mit einer Lüge um seine Mutter aufwachsen.“ Über ihr Gesicht huschte ein Lächeln, als sie sah, wie seine Augen immer größer wurden. „Hast du mich deshalb gefragt, weil, weil du es schon bist? Du bist tatsächlich schwanger?“, fragte er ungläubig. Sie nickte. „Sechste Woche, ich kann dir aber noch nicht sagen, was es wird.“ Er strahlte über das ganze Gesicht, als wolle er mit der Sonne, die gerade wieder hinter einer Wolke auftauchte, konkurrieren. Dann beugte er sich zu ihr und küsste sie auf die Stirn. Doch über seine Freude hatte er nicht den ersten Teil ihrer Enthüllung vergessen. „Aber was meinst du mit ursprünglicher Identität?“ Sie holte tief Luft und begann eine Erzählung, die vor ihm niemand von ihr erfahren hatte. „Mein Geburtsort ist nicht Kopenhagen, sondern Brighton. Ich bin reinblütig, nicht halbblütig. Nur mein Geburtsdatum stimmt. Ich bin nicht in Östersund auf eine magische Schule gegangen, nein. Dort gibt es auch keine derartige Einrichtung. Ich war vom ersten bis zum dritten Schuljahr in Hogwarts. Wie alle Minderjährigen, die sich zur Zeit der Schlacht in Hogwarts befanden, wurde ich nach Hogsmeade gebracht, von wo aus wir mit dem Hogwarts-Express flüchteten. Viele Eltern warteten bereits in King’s Cross auf ihre Kinder, doch ich wurde nicht abgeholt. Gegen Abend – als jedes längere Warten sinnlos wurde- brach ich mit dem nächsten Zug nach Brighton auf. Dort erwartete mich bereits mein Turmfalke mit der Nachricht, die mir mitteilte, dass meine Eltern in der Schlacht gestorben waren. Der Rest meiner Familie konnte mir keine Zuflucht gewähren. Mein Großvater war seit Langem tot, meine Großmutter fristete ihr Dasein in der geschlossenen Abteilung des St. Mungos und mein Großonkel war ebenfalls in Hogwarts gefallen, von Voldemort persönlich getötet. All meine Habseligkeiten befanden sich nach wie vor im Mädchenschlafsaal der Ravenclaws. Doch das kam mir nur gelegen. Ich sammelte aus dem Haus ein bisschen was zusammen –etwas an Kleidung, verschiedene Währungen und ein paar Lebensmittel. Dann kaufte ich mir eine Schiffspassage und schipperte unter dem Namen Cynthia Everton nach Dänemark. Ich bewarb mich bei einer älteren Hexe als Hausmädchen. Sie veranlasste, dass ich nur halbtags arbeitete, ermöglichte mir unter ihrer Vormundschaft den Schulbesuch auf einer Muggelschule und gab mir ein kleines Zimmer in ihrer Wohnung in einem Vorort von Kopenhagen. Nach und nach reduzierte sie das Arbeitspensum und unterrichtete mich in magischen Fächern. Sie trieb ein paar Lehrbücher für mich auf. Den praktischen Unterricht erhielt ich vor allem in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste; dafür war sie früher in Durmstrang Lehrerin gewesen. Nach dem Schulabschluss studierte ich Journalismus. Während des Studiums trat ich in den Grauen Zirkel ein, denn die schwarze Magie war mit dem Ende Voldemorts nicht gebannt, vor allem Grenzfälle nicht, bei denen es zu unterscheiden gilt, ob es sich dabei um einen Dumme-Jungen-Streich oder handfeste böse Magie handelt. Und den Rest, den kennst du ja.“ Neben ihr atmete Charlie keuchend ein und aus. „Wer, wer bist du dann?“, fragte er, vollkommen erschüttert. Die Geschichte, die im Tagespropheten über sie gestanden hatte – eine von ihr erdachte Lüge. Der englische Muggel und die dänische Hexe – nur Hirngespinste. Ihr Abschluss mit Auszeichnung in Östersund – erstunken und erlogen. Die Schule gab es noch nicht einmal. Eine Welle der Abscheu durchspülte ihn. Wut und Enttäuschung brannten in ihm. Er wollte nur noch wissen, wer diese Lügnerin war, dann würde er sie mit all ihren Sachen aus seinem Leben hinauswerfen. Sie schaute ihm in sein vor Zorn glühendes Gesicht, ihr Ausdruck zeigte keinerlei Regung. Dass sie sein Kind unter dem Herzen trug, war wohl ebenso falsch. Sie stand auf, öffnete den Kleiderschrank und langte unter ihrer Kleidung bis zum Ende. Die andere Hand zitterte so stark, als ob sie spürte, was in ihm vorging. Als sie die Hand zurückzog, baumelte an einer Kette, die sie fest umschlossen hielt, ein Medaillon. Sie streckte den Arm aus, sodass es direkt vor seiner Nase hing, und fragte scharf: „Erinnert das dich an etwas?“ Zuerst wollte er den Kopf schütteln, doch dann katapultierte ihn seine Erinnerung unwillkürlich einunddreißig Jahre zurück. Er war wieder Schüler, elf Jahre alt, und stand vor Neugier bebend in einer Schlange Gleichaltriger, die darauf warteten, dass der Sprechende Hut sie einem der Häuser zuteilte. Als er an der Reihe war, schritt er todesmutig auf den Stuhl zu und betrachtete die Leute am Lehrertisch. Dumbledore lächelte wohlwollend, Professor McGonagall beäugte ihn leicht misstrauisch und der junge Severus Snape ignorierte ihn, als ob er ahnte, dass der Hut ihn nicht nach Slytherin schicken würde. Ein Medaillon ruhte auf Snapes Brust. Es erinnerte an das des Salazar Slytherin, doch statt der Schlange, die sich um ein S wand, erkannte er auf die Entfernung ein Geweih, welches das obere Ende eines L hörnte. Nun saß der Hut auf seinem Kopf, zögerte nur eine Sekunde und rief: „Gryffindor!“

Charlie stürzte zurück in die Realität und sah sich mit jenem Medaillon konfrontiert, welches Snape eben noch getragen hatte. „Ich bin Esmeralda Prince, Enkelin von Anthony und Martine Prince, Tochter von Magnus und Lydia Prince und Großnichte des Severus Snape. Das Geweih und das L, ich bin sicher, du weißt, wofür das steht. Denke nur an deinen Freund Harry Potter.“ Sie wandte sich um, holte ihre Tasche unter dem Bett hervor und begann, ihre Sachen aus dem Schrank zu räumen. „Ich weiß, was du denkst. Ich weiß, dass du mich hasst, weil ich dir meine Identität verschwiegen habe. Deshalb werde ich jetzt gehen. Ich will dir nicht mehr als Lügnerin unter die Augen treten.“ Sie verschloss die Tasche und hängte sie sich um die Schulter. Als sie sich zu ihm drehte, entdeckte er Tränen, die ihr über die Wangen liefen. „Eines jedoch musst du mir glauben. Ich erwarte tatsächlich ein Kind von dir. Ich hoffe, es wird genauso wie sein Vater sein“, sagte sie mit Wehmut in der Stimme. Sie warf sich ihren Reiseumhang über und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Er hörte sie ein letztes Mal schluchzen, dann verspürte er den leisen Windhauch, der ihm verriet, dass sie disappariert war. Das Medaillon hatte sie mitgenommen. Im Schneidersitz saß er auf dem Bett und starrte ins Leere. Abwesend fuhr er mit der Hand über die Fläche, auf der sie wenige Minuten vorher noch gelegen hatte. Sie war noch warm, doch seine Hand fühlte nichts mehr. Sein ganzer Körper war taub, er konnte nicht einmal weinen, obwohl ihm sehr danach zumute war. Snape! Diese haarsträubende Geschichte hätte er nie für möglich gehalten. Wohin hatte sich Cynthia, nein Esmeralda jetzt aufgemacht? War sie zurück nach Dänemark gegangen, oder doch nach Brighton? Kaum hatte er sich diese Frage gestellt, schoss etwas durch das winzige, geschlossene Fenster. Eine silbrig schimmernde, durchsichtige Graugans tauchte vor ihm auf. Sie sprach mit Esmeraldas Stimme und er erkannte darin ihren Patronus. „Ich bin bei deiner Familie und erzähle ihnen dieselbe Geschichte, die ich dir erzählt habe. Harry ist auch da. Ihn wird es wohl besonders interessieren. Ich liebe dich, Charlie.“ Die Graugans löste sich ins Nichts auf. Seine Finger krampften sich in die Matratze und erst jetzt rannen ihm die Tränen in Strömen übers Gesicht.

Im Fuchsbau war es still geworden, nachdem Esmeralda geendet hatte. Das Medaillon ging durch alle Hände, bis es Harry erreichte. Er befühlte das angelaufene Metall und betrachtete das gehörnte L. „Dieses L“, sagte er schließlich, „steht für meine Mutter. Lily. Und das Geweih dann wohl für beider Patronus.“ – „Aber sie hatten doch eine Hirschkuh, Harry. Hirschkühe haben kein Geweih“, warf Ron ein. „Sicher, aber wie hätte er es denn sonst darstellen sollen?“, fragte Harry zurück. Ehrfürchtig warf er noch einen Blick auf das Medaillon und öffnete es neugierig. Zwei Fotos waren darin, auf denen seine Mutter ihm einmal als kleines Mädchen und als junge Frau entgegen lächelte. Er schaute Esmeralda an. „Darf ich die Bilder behalten?“ – „Nimm sie nur, aber das Medaillon würde ich gern zurückbekommen.“ Da erwachte Molly aus ihrer Starre. „Du bist eine Verwandte von Severus Snape und bekommst jetzt das Kind eines Weasleys. Wenn das Severus erfahren hätte?“ Bei der Frage schaute sie zu ihrem Mann. „Ich weiß wirklich nicht, wie er reagiert hätte.“, erwiderte er nachdenklich. Sie schienen völlig außer Acht gelassen zu haben, dass Esmeralda sie die ganze Zeit angelogen hatte. Doch George hatte es nicht vergessen. „Wie konntest du uns und vor allem Charlie so anlügen?!“, schrie er sie empört an und sprang auf. Angelina wollte ihn zurück auf die Bank ziehen, doch er schritt unbeirrt auf Esmeralda zu. „Du bist wie dein Großonkel, ein gefährlicher Geheimniskrämer. Wer weiß, was du noch alles im Schilde führst?“ Er baute sich vor ihr auf. Ohne den Blick aus seinen Augen zu wenden, stand sie ebenfalls auf. Er überragte sie immer noch um fast zwei Köpfe. „Lass den Zauberstab stecken, George!“, flüsterte sie bedrohlich. „Warum? Weil du mir zauberisch überlegen sein willst? Ich bin im Orden, du kannst mir nichts“, lachte er höhnisch. Ein winziges, herablassendes Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen. „Du bist im Orden. Schön und gut. Ich hatte Privatunterricht in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste und bin noch im Grauen Zirkel. Ich habe genügend Erfahrung und weiß, wie man sich wehrt.“ Ehe George etwas entgegnen konnte, schrie Ginny auf. Beim Aufspringen war der Reiseumhang von Esmeraldas Schultern gerutscht. „Was sind das für Narben?“ Sie deutete panisch auf Esmeraldas Rücken. Ohne George aus den Augen zu lassen, antwortete sie: „Das sind Zeugnisse meiner Arbeit für den Grauen Zirkel. Jeder von uns kehrt nach einem Einsatz mit mindestens einer davon zurück. Du willst gar nicht wissen, wie der Rest meines Körpers aussieht.“ Georges Augen verengten sich zu schmalen Schlitzen. „Soll ich dich jetzt bedauern?“, knurrte er hämisch. „Nein, das ist nicht nötig. Ich bin stolz auf alles in meinem Leben, außer dieser großen Unwahrheit. Ich bin stolz auf die Aktivitäten des Grauen Zirkels, stolz auf meine Ziehmutter, stolz auf meine Familie, Snape eingeschlossen, und auch stolz auf mein Kind und auf die Familie, aus der sein Vater stammt. Aber warum erzähle ich dir das eigentlich alles? Ich hätte schon längst weg sein können“, erwiderte sie bestimmt. George ließ sich von ihren Worten nicht von seiner Feindseligkeit abbringen. „Du hast ihn verlassen! Du hast ihn angelogen! Ihn, den du angeblich liebst!“, brüllte er sie an. Jetzt konnte sie ihre Fassung nicht mehr länger halten. Dass George an ihrer Liebe zweifelte, brachte sie um die Beherrschung. Einen Moment schien es, als würden ihr Patronus –eine wütende Graugans, die ihr Gelege beschützte- und sie, die ihre Liebe verteidigte, zu einem einzigen wutentbrannten Wesen verschmelzen. Sie hob ihre rechte Hand, holte weit aus und verpasste ihm eine schallende Ohrfeige. „Zweifle nie wieder an meiner Liebe zu ihm! Nie wieder, hörst du!“, schrie sie. Nun erst traute sich Arthur, dazwischen zu gehen. Die Konfrontation hatte ihren Höhepunkt überschritten, weiter würde sie nicht eskalieren. „Auseinander!“, rief er energisch. Böse funkelten sie sich an, doch sie hielten sich an den Sicherheitsabstand, den Arthur ihnen vorgab. Hermine war an Esmeraldas Seite getreten, Angelina hielt George am Arm fest. „Wo ist Charlie jetzt?“, fragte Molly besorgt. Ginny, Ron und Harry sowie die Kinder beobachteten die Szenerie schweigend. Harry hielt weiterhin die Fotos umklammert, als es plötzlich einen leisen Knall draußen gab. Er sprang auf und stürzte zur Tür, ehe sich irgendjemand gerührt hatte. „Charlie!“, rief er. „Ist Tia, ich meine Esme noch bei euch?“, hörten sie ihn durch die Tür atemlos fragen. Harry musste wohl genickt haben, denn er drückte sie mit Schwung auf und und schaute sich suchend um. Als er sie erblickte, versteifte er sich. Esmeralda sah ihn fassungslos an, rührte sich nicht und Tränen standen ihr in den Augen. Unwillkürlich glitt ihre Hand zu ihrem Bauch. Der Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht war unergründlich, daher ging Arthur an seine Seite und griff nach seiner Hand. Doch er schüttelte sie ab. „Charlie!“ – „Ich will sie nicht angreifen. Ich greife nicht die Mutter meines Kindes an.“ Molly kam ihrem Mann zu Hilfe. „Charlie, wir verstehen, dass du außer dir bist. Wir sind-“ Mit einer Handbewegung schnitt er ihr das Wort ab. „Ich bin nicht außer mir. Ich will nur... mit ihr allein sein.“ Alle hielten die Luft an, bis Esme widerstandslos bestätigte. Sie folgte ihm nach draußen, wo er sich umdrehte und ihr in die Augen sah. Seine Fingerspitzen berührten ihre Wangen, als ob er sich festhalten müsste. Sie schlug die Lider herab. Er beugte sich zu ihrem Ohr vor und flüsterte: „Esme, Liebling. Es war unverantwortlich von dir, mir nicht die Wahrheit zu sagen. Aber du bist immer noch die Frau, die ich liebe. Durch diese Lüge hast du nicht deinen kompletten Charakter verändert. Du bist eine starke, zugleich liebevolle Frau, eigensinnig, weil du unbedingt mit einem dreizehn Jahre älteren Drachenforscher zusammen leben willst. Nichts schätze ich mehr.“ Er gab ihr einen langen Kuss auf den Mund. Als sie sich endlich ansahen, griff sie nach seiner Hand und führte sie zu ihrem Bauch. Hinter ihnen räusperte sich leise jemand. Sie drehten sich um und erblickten Ron, der nervös lachte. „Da ihr euch anscheinend wieder versöhnt habt, können wir ja nun den Familienzuwachs feiern, ehem.“ Mit einer Handbewegung bat er sie zurück ins Haus. Albus Potter, der Esme von Anfang an ins Herz geschlossen hatte, kletterte auf ihren Schoß. „Wie soll denn euer Kind heißen?“, fragte er und fuhr ihr mit dem Zeigefinger über den Bauch. „Nun, wenn es ein Junge wird, nehme ich an, dass wir ihn Arthur Magnus nennen, nach den beiden Großvätern. Oder...“ Albus zog die Stirn kraus. „Oder?“ – „Oder er heißt Arthur Severus“, enthüllte sie. „Wie ich? Weshalb denn? Bist du etwa mit Severus Snape verwandt?“ Albus machte große Augen. „Oh ja. Er war mein Großonkel“, lächelte sie, „Und wenn es ein Mädchen wird, heißt sie entweder Molly Lydia oder Nymphadora.“ Hermine verschluckte sich an ihrem Tee. „Du willst sie nach Tonks benennen?“ Charlie antwortete ihr: „Wieso nicht. Sie war eine tolle Frau.“ Er legte Esme den Arm um die Schultern.


End file.
